


I'll Love You Till The End Of The Line

by djlulu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint/Nat/Sam mentioned, Fluff, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, Till the end of the line, Your bucky, otp, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlulu/pseuds/djlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff fic of Bucky admitting his feelings to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You Till The End Of The Line

Bucky had been holed up in his room for hours. He had returned from Nat, Clint, and Sam's shared floor of the tower with a pensive look on his face. He took one look at Steve and, before Steve could even mutter a hello, Bucky had bolted to his room. That was at least three hours ago. 

Steve was concerned, but he knew that Bucky probably needed some space, so he sat in the living room of their shared floor, sketching, waiting. It took Steve completely by surprise when Bucky started speaking from the doorway. 

"Steve - I - I'm never gonna be what you want. I'll never be the same Bucky that you knew." 

Steve startled a bit as Bucky started speaking, then furrowed his brow at Bucky's words. "I know that Buck. I don't want the person you were. I just want the person you are now, whoever that may be, to be a part of my life."

Bucky rubbed at the back of his neck with his flesh hand, nervously breaking eye contact for a moment, before standing up straight and looking Steve in the eyes. "I just - I don't think I can just be your friend again, Steve." 

"Oh." Steve sat his sketch pad onto the coffee table and stood up, shoulders slumped. "Ok. I - I think I understand. I'll just - uh- maybe I should go talk to Tony about getting a separate floor."

"No, Steve," Bucky took a few steps closer, beginning to raise his hands as if wanting to physically comfort, but then stopped. "Steve that's not what I meant. I meant - well -" Bucky shuffled his feet a bit, glancing down before resuming eye contact. "I - uh - I was talkin' to Nat today and she was explainin' some things to me and Sam filled in a few blanks and then Clint started talkin' too and Jarvis even gave me some info and I know that things are different now than when we were kids, you know, and I never would have acted on anything back then cause - I mean - it just wasn't ok but now it is and everything's more open now and -"

"Woah, Bucky, slow down." Steve rushed over to Bucky and placed his hands on his shoulders. "What are you trying to say?"

Bucky took a deep breath. "Well - there are still some holes in my memories, and, like I said, I'll never be the same Bucky that you knew, but I know one thing for sure, and that's that I can't be friends with you because I'm in love with you."

Steve's eyes widened slightly and his mouth dropped open.

"It was true when we were growin' up and during the war, and it's true now. I may not remember everything about my past, but I could never really forget you, Steve. Even when they wiped my memories, I could always tell that there was something missing. There was always a pair of blue eyes that I just couldn't place. I know what was missing now; I found your blue eyes again. Stevie, I'm yours, your Bucky, if you'll have me. Even if you don't want me that way I -"

Steve couldn't stand it any longer, and silenced Bucky with a gentle and passionate kiss. "I'll always want you, Bucky." He whispered against Bucky's lips like a solemn prayer. "I'm yours as much as you're mine. Always have been; always will be. I'll love you till the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
